


Missing piece

by JustFansHP



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: There's a missing piece in Alex's life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Sometimes inspiration arrives like a punch in the face and you have to stop everything you're doing to write. That's why I wrote this just out of the shower!

Alex Danvers never ever fell in love.

She thought she did, at 12 with Bryan. He was her first kiss, but nothing else. Then again, around 19 with Jim. They were together for 5 months, she had sex for the first time but she still felt like something was missing. She had a couple of other boyfriends but none made her feel complete.

She thought that maybe she wasn't build for love. Maybe she should just focus on work. She barely noticed when Maxwell Lord flirted with her. Or at least tried to seduce her in his vilain-y way. She didn't care because she knew there was still something missing

Something that felt like the way Maggie made her feel at this right moment, kissing her body slowly. Enjoying every inches of skin she could.

Maggie, with just kisses made her feel more than anyone ever did. When she took her left nipple in her mouth, Alex moaned. Alex always thought that she was someone quiet but with Maggie, she couldn't be.

Maggie's mouth has now left her nipples and was going down, leaving soft kisses on her was. And like everytime she did, Alex moaned trying to say her name, as Maggie's tongue met her clit. It was delicate yet powerful.

There was something more with Maggie, she couldn't say what it was, but there was something.

Alex lost track of her thoughts when she felt two fingers penetrating her. She was, now, just made of moans and pleasure. Shivers were going through her full body and she came.

As she did, her mind was telling her that it was it. The missing piece was with Maggie. Maggie had it and even if Alex didn't know what this missing piece was, she knew that Maggie had it and that she was in love with her.

What she didn't expect, was Maggie, coming close to her ear, whispering "I'm in love with you." shyly, like she didn't want to break the moment. Alex decided to answer with the same tone. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to wish Kath happy birthday again! We just met some weeks ago but I think you're a great person!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this short story! And of course leave me your thoughts in a comment or with a kudos. Because every time one of my stories reach 100 I'll post about this fandom (yes a Supercat is coming). Until then you can send me requests in my twitter: @ JustFansHP
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
